In general, an electronic device is a device that executes a specific function according to a program loaded in the device, such as a home appliance, an electronic notepad, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/audio player, a desktop/laptop computer, and an in-vehicle navigator. These electronic devices can output stored information visually and/or audibly. As the integration level of electronic devices has increased and ultra high-speed, large-capacity wireless communication has become popular, a single mobile communication terminal may be configured to perform various different functions. For example, an electronic device may include one or more of an entertainment function such as gaming, a multimedia function such as music/video play, a communication and security function such as mobile banking, a scheduling or calendar function, and an electronic wallet function as well as a communication function. As the multimedia service or the entertainment function capabilities have advanced for an electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal, users tend to prefer an electronic device which is portable but has a sufficient-size display.
To enable wireless communication, an electronic device needs an antenna device in order to transmit and/or receive signals. The antenna device may be separated from other circuits by a sufficient distance to suppress undesired interference with the other circuits during transmission and reception of radio frequency (RF) signals.
Most of recent terminals are configured to accommodate two or more frequency bands. For example, mobile communication terminals conforming to 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) which is a major worldwide standard for 4th generation (4G) mobile communication should mostly support 700 to 960 MHz and 2.5 to 2.7 GHz.
Although the trend in design is to reduce the size of electronic devices, an antenna having excellent radiation performance and a wide bandwidth is desired despite the reduction in size of the electronic device. Particularly, an antenna area at the top and bottom of the electronic device in which a built-in antenna is mounted has become smaller. Accordingly, to achieve excellent radiation performance without changing an overall antenna device size is a big issue in antenna design.
Conventionally, a housing or case of an electronic device is fabricated by insertion molding. An area for mounting an antenna device is defined at the top and bottom ends of the case and a display is provided at the center of the case.
The molded case is vulnerable to an impact which may result in undesirable damage to the display. Therefore, a frame may be provided around the display.
However, the use of the frame to mitigate undesirable damage to the display may undesirably affect the radiation performance of the antenna device.
For example, the frame may reduce radiation performance of the antenna device.
To overcome the shortcomings, mutual interference may be reduced by placing the frame of the display as far as possible from the antenna device. However, it is difficult to secure a sufficient distance between the frame and the antenna device within a limited space of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.